<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Races and Love by Ironwoman18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582109">Races and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18'>Ironwoman18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Rey and Ben live in New York and thanks to the past of their families they need to redeem themselves and forge their own reputation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Races and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: A proposal that you will not be able to reject</p><p>Rey Palpatine is better known asThe granddaughter of the most corrupted politician of New York</p><p>You could said she was save of that since she is not in politics but no. Everybody in town rejected her CV after finding out her last name.</p><p>She studied mechanical engineering and she ended her career with honors, one of the best of her class.</p><p>But her family name made her difficult to find a good job in her field.</p><p>"Rey I truly think you should change your last name or you will keep doing little jobs at this coffee shop and never work for a big company" said her best friend Finn Trooper, he was a chef and the owner of a coffee shop.</p><p>"Finn, first of all, I love this place and I don't charge you the actual price as long as you feed me" she said with a little laugh.</p><p>"Which is more experience than paying you. You eat like a man" he laughed softly, then she threw a dirty towel to his face "ugh... Rey!!" He screamed disgusting.</p><p>She laughed and stood up "ok the air conditioner should work now" she washed her hands "it was easier than I thought"</p><p>Then they both walked out of the machine room and there was Poe, Finn's other besr friend and co-owner of the shop.</p><p>"Rey! Thank you for fixing the AC. The heat is coming and our customers need a cold place to come over" he hugged her "oh and BB is thankful too" said the man pointing to the parrot next to the office that was whistling happy.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you" said the animal moving his head "Rey my hero" she laughed and walked towards the bird and pet it.</p><p>"You are welcome buddy" she smiled then walked to her friends.</p><p>"I will get you a coffee and a cake" said Finn and walked to the coffee machine.</p><p>The local started to get crowded and Rey was working on her laptop when a man sat in front of her "excuse me, are you Rey?" She looked at him, she did not know him but nodded at him "nice to meet you, I'm Han Solo and I heard that you are a great mechanic and I want to hire you"</p><p>"Do you or your boss know my last name?" She asked, not wanting to be disappointed at last.</p><p>"Yes we both do so don't need to worry about it"</p><p>"So I guess it's not a legal thing?" He smirked and looked down for a minute "that's what I thought"</p><p>"I need you to fix the falcon. The fastest car for illegal races" he smiled.</p><p>"I see but do you think this will help to my bad reputation?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"of course not..." She stood up ready to refuse it when he talked "...but will give you five hundred dollars" she stopped and sat back down.</p><p>"Really?" She asked in shock "or are you boasting?" He shook his head.</p><p>"And it may be more if we do a good race" he promised "so are you in?"</p><p>She thought about it, she needed the money and she cannot keeping working for sandwiches and coffees, so she nodded "yes I'm in" she said looking at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all for now. I hope you liked it, commented me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>